Not What I Expected
by cRyStaLLiZeD
Summary: A really different L/J story. Lily and James are friends. Lily falls for him, but she THINKS that James likes her friend, so her friend (whom she thinks James likes) comforts her and it leads to... r/r!
1. Default Chapter

'Not What I Expected' Chapter 1 : Him  
  
Life is empty. Life is really empty.  
  
Oh. Sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lils, Lily Evans. Welcome to my life. Let me tell you something first, I'm a witch. Yes, a witch. A witch attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was a little shocked and excited when I first received my letter telling me I was a witch.  
  
As I boarded the Hogwarts Express, I met up with the Marauders which consisted of - James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. I even met my best friend who was also a muggle-born - Judy Anderson. Her and I stuck like glue until this year.  
  
We drifted apart and were brought back together by the same guy - James Potter.  
  
. (Last Year)  
  
'Jude! Jude! JUDY!' I was jumping up and down at Platform 9 and ¾ and waving frantically at her.  
  
Judy pushed her trolley and met up with me. We hugged and laughed.  
  
'I'm a prefect, Jude! A prefect!'  
  
'Wow, Lils! I always knew you had in you! - not -'  
  
'Har har,' I said. I punched her lightly like how we always did.  
  
'Well, Lils, James' a prefect too. He was surprised. You should have seen his face!' Suddenly, Judy started cracking up.  
  
'Oh my god. *giggling* James Potter, ringleader of the Marauders, a prefect? So, the moon finally turns pink tonight. Speaking of James, how did you know?'  
  
'Oh, he owled me in the summer, and we have been owling each other ever since.'  
  
As soon as she said 'he owled me in the summer', I felt a little hurt. I didn't know why. I guess after a few seconds, I realized. I was jealous. Can you believe it? Hot-tempered Lily "Lils" Evans jealous over a guy? Ever since the first year, I had always been closer to James. He was my best friend besides Judy. I felt a little hurt that he owled her in the summer, and not me. I shrugged it off and went into the train.  
  
.  
  
Judy and I went onto the Hogwarts Express and was finding the Marauders.  
  
'Hold still will you, Wormtail,' said an annoyed voice.  
  
'But I can't,' replied a whiny voice.  
  
'Oh shut up you two hippoes. I don't know how I put up with you two,' said a stronger voice.  
  
'Here we go again,' said a relieved, yet soft voice.  
  
'Yap, that's the Marauders' compartment all right,' I whispered to Judy. We barged into it and found Peter with make up on, and Sirius putting it on him. Remus was reading the Daily Prophet where else James was shielding Peter from Sirius.  
  
As soon as James saw us, he immediately stood up and said, 'Hey Jude, Lils. How are you?'  
  
Again, I felt hurt. James said hi to Judy first, instead of me. I know, I know. Feeling hurt over the choice of words James says? Weird, but I kept feeling it.  
  
'And what pray tell are you two doing?' asked Judy in a bossy voice.  
  
Sirius and Peter explained the whole shenanigan while I just laughed. Sirius' sister had made friends with a muggle in the holidays and had bought Muggle Cosmetics. Sirius stole some to experiment it with Peter, to find out whether it could be prank material.  
  
Okay, now really fast forward to the present, Sixth Year.  
  
Like I said before,  
  
Life is empty.  
  
No one knows how I feel. James and Judy, the people whom I trust the most, even they didn't know, because it involves them.  
  
I had just found out that I liked him. I like him - James Potter. It took me over a year to find out what the hurt I felt meant whenever I saw him giving more attention to Judy.  
  
Ever since he and I were prefects, everything changed. We were to patrol every night two minutes before curfew to find any students out of bed. Ever since the patrol nights, my 'like' for him began growing and growing.  
  
Usually, I am the more straightforward type. I'll always tell you what I think. But, this was the only topic that was holding me back. But what was it? Rejection of course. My head were filled with What Ifs. What if he only likes me as a friend, he'll reject me of course and our friendship will drift apart.  
  
My friendship drifted apart last year with Judy, and was brought back together by him. Apparently, he didn't know what caused the fight was actually him.  
  
Come to think of it now, everything fits into a puzzle. I wasn't afraid of rejection. I never have been afraid of it. What I was afraid of was that he liked Judy instead of me. No wonder he owled her in last summer, and not me. No wonder he stood up abrubtly to say hello to her, and not me. No wonder he always talked about her, always asking questions about her whenever we went out patrolling.  
  
Judy was a very understanding person, I told her all my problems, and yes even this. But I never told her I was jealous of her, and I didn't dare show it. I only told her mild stuff like he obviously likes you, not me.  
  
She kept on insisting that he doesn't like her and she doesn't like him. (I always kept pestering her on and on whether she liked him or not)  
  
I believed in her, I always have. But part of me refused to. Suddenly, I realized ever since I started liking him, our friendship had grown apart. Even though we were in the same house - Gryffindor - we hardly talk anymore. Heck, we even hardly meet, except for Patrol Nights. We exchange a few words on Patrol Nights. Nothing less, nothing more.  
  
Whenever I walk out of the classroom, I always find myself turning back to see if he was following me or not. But one day, I just faced reality. James Potter can never, I repeat, never like me, plain boring Lily Evans.  
  
...................................................  
  
Hiya peeps! My first chapter sucks but it's gonna be great for the future chapters. I did this late one night, so you can't expect something good from me. If I get lots of reviews for this, I'd probably continue. But if I don't, I'll have to see first.  
  
Enjoy reading! cRyStaLLiZeD 


	2. Wonderful Friends

Author's Note : Hiya people. I didn't get many reviews on the first chapter, though. LoL But, I decided to just continue. Okay, even though no one bothered to ask, I'm gonna tell you anyways.. LoL (again) Lily in my story isn't depressed; she's just a sad girl. And she will not, I repeat - not - commit suicide or even think about it. So. maybe this will give u a lighter point of view on this story?  
  
Thanks : Emma Watson, TheStek and SilverFire  
  
Not What I Expected Chapter 2 : Life  
  
'Lily, Lily, wake up!'  
  
I groaned. 'What is it, you twit?' I asked while yawning.  
  
'We're going to be late for class and breakfast!' whined Judy.  
  
'Oh, all right,' I mumbled and got out of bed. I was slightly happier today. Yes, James was still ignoring me, but last night I had the most peculiar, yet amusing dream. I was grown up and I was standing side by side with a grown up James in a room that looked like a nursery.  
  
We were looking over a cot, which had a very cute baby boy in it. He had wild black hair, exactly like James' and piercing green eyes, like mine. It all looked so realistic until Judy woke me up. It was a true fantasy, I'd say. But, I'd just have to tell myself to dream on. James would never - I repeat - never even think of asking me out, and I'm already thinking of marriage?  
  
I got ready for breakfast and went to the Great Hall for breakfast in my robes. I sat in my usual seat, across Remus and in between James and Judy. James seemed to have gone somewhere - probably up to mischief, again.  
  
One. Two. Three. A huge flock of owls flew in with the daily post. I got my usual copy of the Daily Prophet and a small bag of sweets from Jemima Rogers, a salesgirl working in Zonkos. She was my role model ever since first year. When the Slytherins picked on me for being a mudblood, she stood up for me - surprisingly. She was somewhat the guardian for me. Funny though. She was a fourth year at that time and now, a part-time nineteen year old worker in Zonkos. She kept sending me sweets, don't ask. I don't know why myself. I'll send her some things sometimes too.  
  
I unfolded my copy of the Daily Prophet and read an article while eating breakfast, about a young teen witch, who committed suicide because her lover had been cheating on her.  
  
'Fool,' I whispered.  
  
That witch was definitely a fool. Killing her own self just because of a wizard? I've always thought that committing suicide was a foolish thing to do. Especially if it's because of rejection. If you kill yourself, what good will that do? You will harm the one's who love you and who you love and get a sin.  
  
After reflecting on that, I realized that I had better just give up on James. What's the point of trying you ass off to impress one guy? I have been sad these days, but not depressed. I've decided that from this moment on, I'll be a happier person, just like whom I was two years ago. I smiled and began thinking of what life would be if I had never liked James.  
  
Yes, I have said that I was plain and boring old Lily. But through many people's point of views, I'm not. Heck, I think I'm one of the most straightforward and bravest sixth year girls. I excel in almost everything, but even that doesn't even seem to catch James' eye.  
  
Just then, James sat down beside me.  
  
'Hey, Lils.' He flashed a smile at me.  
  
There and then, I had forgotten about everything. That smile was what made me fall in 'like' with him.  
  
'Hey, James. What took you so long?'  
  
James whistled and just replied, 'Oh. Just business.' He glanced over to the Slytherin table and I heard him counting down under his breath. 'Three. Two. One.'  
  
Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy stood up from his chair, jumped on the table, and began dancing and started proclaiming his love to Narcissa. Narcissa's face began to changing colour from her pale white milk skin to root beet red and ran to the Slytherin Dormitory.  
  
I'd have to say, it was a good laugh. Professor Oleobrum, yes, it's Oleobrum. Funny name, don't you think? Anyway, Professor Oleobrum immediately got up from his seat at the teacher's table and glared at James and Co. Professor Dumbledore (being his usual self) chuckled and nodded. He stood up, and the laughter died down.  
  
'Ah, Mr Potter and Mr Black, I expect this is your doing?'  
  
Both James and Sirius were nodding their heads proudly.  
  
''Yes, yes, another very amusing prank pulled by both of you. But, I'm sorry to inform you but you will both each get detentions for two weeks with Professor Oleobrum. That is all and I'm sorry boys, but 20 points are deducted from Gryffindor, oh and an extra bonus 5 points, each, for the charm you used to entice Mr Malfoy on to the table to dance.'  
  
Professor Oleobrum was fuming as Professor Dumbledore added 10 points to Gryffindor, but was calmed down, eventually.  
  
James and Sirius were doing 'high fives' as they managed to pull yet another successful prank.  
  
I just smiled. Yes, my heart will forever belong to James, even though he doesn't have a single clue about my feelings towards him. Finally, I made my decision, I have given up on him. Yes, the strong willed Gryffindor prefect who has a hot temper, Lily "Fiery" Evans, has given up.  
  
I played with my porridge, suddenly losing my appetite. I thought that it'd be best if I told Judy. It would, wouldn't it?  
  
I turned around and just sighed at Judy, 'I've given up.'  
  
Judy who was busy eating her pancakes, looked at me and said, (with specks of food flying out of her mouth), 'What?'  
  
'I've given up on. you-know-who.' I lowered my voice as I said you- know-who. Her eyes widened. I chuckled and said, 'No, not that you-know- who. I'm talking about the dolt sitting on my right.' I said that in barely a whisper.  
  
Judy spat everything out. Sirius, who was sitting in front of her said, 'Geez Judy. I didn't know you were that gross.'  
  
'Oh, sorry Sirius,' she turned around to talk to me again. 'You're giving up on him, why?'  
  
'Come on, Judy. What's the point of -' Suddenly, Judy grabbed me by the arm and yanked me all the way to the girl's bathroom.  
  
'You could have at least notify me that you were going to do that, you know,' I rubbed my arm, but continued talking. 'Like I said before I was rudely interrupted, what's the point of liking him, when he doesn't like me back? I know I'm not that pretty, and I'm not that ugly too.'  
  
'Lily, don't say that!' Judy said sternly. 'If James doesn't realize that he has a beautiful admirer, then I guess it's just his loss. Now, you listen here, young lady. I'm going to help you get him. I'll do whatever it takes to make him realize what he's missing. I may not be able to help him like you back, but at least I know I've tried. You go that, missy?'  
  
'Yes, ma'am!' I saluted her and burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
'Now, let's get back to the Great Hall and show James Potter the real Lily Evans.' Once again, Judy yanked me back all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
I truly have wonderful friends. I didn't realize that until today. Judy, yes, she's the most wonderful. I don't know what will happen to me if it weren't for her.  
  
In my fourth year, my parents died in a car crash. A drunken couple had crashed into them, and then, God took their lives away. I was sad, horrified, and as always, empty.  
  
My sister, who was at home at that time, was in the same condition as me. But, being her usual bratty self, she blamed it on me. Of all people, me. Somehow, I don't know why? It's not my fault the drunken couple was drunk.  
  
But, as I got my letter, I just broke down into sobs. Judy was there, she comforted me thoroughly. James was there too, being the sweet gentleman he is. Both of them comforted me. Heck, everyone comforted me, but those two comforted me the most.  
  
I felt very touched then because I had and have wonderful friends.  
  
.................................................  
  
Author's Note : Well, this is a more happier and funnier chapter then the previous one. Even though I didn't get many reviews for the first chapter, I hope I get more for this one. Hope you all enjoy reading this!  
  
Thanks a lot,  
  
-cRyStaLLiZeD 


End file.
